


Hashtag Extra Lazy

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: LazyTown
Genre: 4thekids, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Extra Life 2018, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: It's time for Extra Life! That means it's time to suffer! For the kids!





	Hashtag Extra Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny that Magnus' birthday happened to fall on Extra Life this year, so I hashed this up real quick.

“…And in the interest of making sure our number one villain doesn’t try to ruin our stream, we’ve decided that for every ten donation, Robbie gets to shoot Sportacus with a paintball gun!” Stephanie hesitated, and looked over at Sportacus. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Sportacus?”

Sportacus nodded. “I’ll do just about anything for the kids!”

“Hold onto that sentiment.” Robbie patted his stomach affectionately, swapping to lean around his other side as he did. “…You’ve got a cup for later, right?”

“So he can drink plenty of water in between shots?” Ziggy piped up, earning a deer-in-the-headlights stare from Sportacus and Robbie. They exchanged a quick look, and played a game of rock-paper-scissors with their eyes. Sportacus lost. He always did. He knelt in front of Ziggy.

“It’s a kind of padding,” he explained. “Paintball guns are ultimately harmless, but it’s still important to make sure you don’t injure, um, vulnerable parts of your body when you’re being shot with them.”

Above him, Robbie choked into his hand, and nodded. “Right. I wouldn’t want to do any, um, permanent damage.”

-/-

“That was three ten donations this hour!” Stephanie said. She grinned into the camera. “You guys are amazing! We’re gonna go get Sportacus set up, and then make good on the paintball, okay?”

A few minutes went by, and they stepped over to the paintball wall, where Sportacus was standing in front of a giant target, Robbie about fifty yards away with a paintball gun in hand. Stephanie called over to Sportacus.

“So are you going to be trying to dodge any of these?”

“No, of course not!” he laughed. “What’s the point if I’m not even getting hit? Besides, I’m sure Robbie won’t be able to actually— hnnnnnn- gh-“ And broke off and doubled over as a paintball connected with his ribs, splattering purple paint all over his vest. “Ow.”

“Sportacus!” Stephanie made like she was going to run to him, but Sportacus threw up both hands.

“Stephanie, stay over there! It’s not safe!”

-just as two more paintballs splattered into him, painting his abdomen burgundy and gold. He wheezed.

“All right. That’s three.”

-/-

Once Sportacus had assured Stephanie that he was fine, she went back to the stream, while Sportacus headed back into the down area to clean up and get his breath. Robbie stood by with a damp towel and his vest, fretting a little.

“Are you SURE you’re okay?”

“Robbie, I’m fine!” Sportacus caught Robbie’s head and pulled him close enough that he could nuzzle against him. “If I couldn’t handle a little pain I wouldn’t be able to do the things I do. It’s okay. It’s for the kids.”

“You don’t have to  _hurt_ yourself ‘for the kids’. That’s going to leave _bruises_.”

“I’ve had bruises before.” Sportacus stole a few soft kisses. “It’s really sweet of you to worry but I promise I’m fine.”

“Oh… all right…”

He relented, and let himself melt into Sportacus’s hands and the soft, reassuring kisses Sportacus was giving him.

It was nice, so of course they were immediately interrupted by a disgusted noise somewhere near their knees.

“Gross!” Trixie said. She was carrying one of their go-pro cameras, pointed right at them, but she turned it on herself as soon as she spoke. “This is what we have to put up with, folks. You look around and they’ve wandered off, turns out they’re being gross and smoochy in some back corner somewhere! Ugh! Get a room, you two!”

And stormed away, while Robbie and Sportacus exchanged horrified looks before Robbie hurried after her.

“Ah, Tricky- can you tell me what you think ‘get a room’ means-?”

-/-

“You guys are trending on Twitter,” Goggi called from off to one side.

“What does that mean?” Sportacus asked, as the group gathered around Pixel’s dad, who was running their stream for them.

“It means a lot of people are talking about us,” Stephanie explained. “But why us? We’re a little stream.”

“Not all of you- just you two,” and nodded at Robbie and Sportacus. He pulled up a random series of tweets.

‘These two gay dads just won extra life! #extralazy’

‘I can’t believe Sport and Robbo invented healthy relationships! #extralazy’

‘Guys, go watch the #extralazy stream! The gay dads are the cutest thing in the world!’

And so on. They stared.

“What?” Sportacus stared. “What do they mean gay dads?”

Robbie folded his arms. “I don’t know how to tell you this, Sportadense, but I guess it’s best if it comes from me. You’re gay.” He held up his hands. “Now, I know this comes as a shock-“

“Robbie!” Sportacus laughed. “That’s not what I meant. Don’t these people know we’re not the kids’ dads?”

“Dad is a subjective term.”

“It really isn’t.”

-/-

The kids were never going to be able to make the whole twenty four hours- not that Sportacus had really wanted them to anyway. He picked up Ziggy, who was falling asleep leaned against his leg, and turned to the camera.

“It’s time for us to put the kids to bed,” he said. “So we’re going to take a quick break, and when we come back it’ll be the adult hour.”

“Hide your kids, hide your wives,” Robbie said. “You don’t want children around for this leg of the stream, it’s going to get raunchy. I’m going to teach Sportaderp what his marketability is. And then he’s going to shoot me with paintballs for a change.”

“I am not!” Sportacus looked horrified. “I don’t want to shoot you.”

“You let  _me_  shoot _you_.”

“You wanted to.”

“Well, what if I do something else? Like eat a sportscandy or something.”

“You hate eating sportscandy.”

“That’s kind of the point.”

“I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do!”

“Oh, well, we’ll think of something.”

-/-

It was getting late. It was far past Sportacus’s bedtime, and he was starting to flag. Robbie came over to sit next to him on the bench he’d settled on.

“Hey, go get some rest. Goggi and I can handle things solo for awhile.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure! We’ve both got plenty of practice going days without sleep, we can handle things for the odd hour. Get some rest.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Sportacus’s head. “I’ll come wake you up for the next velcro wall challenge.”

“All right.” He stood, returned the kiss with a mirrored one of his own, and hurried off to the backstage area to grab a little rest.

-/-

The kids woke up about an hour before the stream was set to end. They hurried in, shouting and delighted to see that their goal had nearly been met.

“We’re so close!” Stephanie said. “Come on, everyone, get those donations coming in! Do we have anything left in the bag for incentive?”

“Most of Sportacus’s tricks have already been done, and I’m pretty sure anything he tried at this point would kill him,” Robbie said, gesturing at the half-asleep sports elf. “Did you kids have anything left?”

“We could do a cake baking segment…?” Stephanie suggested, and then clapped and bounced on her heels. “Oh, oh! We can make a cake celebrating how well we’ve done! Even if we don’t hit our goal- which, there’s still time, everyone! Keep those donations incoming!- we still raised a lot of money for a good cause, and that’s worth celebrating!”

A rousing cheer from the kids. They hurried off to make their cake, while Robbie moved to stand behind Sportacus, giving him something to lean back against.

“Think we’ll hit it in time?”

Sportacus leaned back to look up at him, then looked down at the little computer built into his bracer. There was a donation page opened, with the remaining fifty needed for their goal set into the box, no name signed in the bottom. Robbie smiled, and twisted them both enough for an upside down kiss.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured.

“It’s not much,” Sportacus protested. “You donated double that amount.”

“…you weren’t supposed to know about those.”

“You really think I wouldn’t notice how many of our ten donations were signed 'RoRo10'?”

“Going to tell the kids?”

“Nah. They motivated people to make donations, it doesn’t matter who and how.”

-/-

“I can’t believe we hit our goal!” Stephanie was almost in tears, overwhelmed by the amount of positivity that came from that little five hundred on the screen. “You’re all so amazing! Thank you so much!”

“And remember, even if you can’t give now, charity is something you can do all year round,” Stingy said. “There’s always kids in need, and my world becomes a better place if we all work together to make it that way.”

“Well said, Stingy.” Sportacus rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you all again. See you next year!”

And with one last goodbye, the stream ended. Everyone collapsed onto the various benches, apart from Robbie, who stayed solidly where he was so Sportacus could collapse onto him. He sighed, and hoisted Sportacus up with a strained grunt.

“Welp- oh gods, why are you so _heavy_ \- I’m going to take Sportacus to get some rest. This was fun, see you all later.”

“Bye, Robbie!”

They waved, Robbie ignoring them. Once he was well away, he huffed a little and teleported the rest of his way to the lair. He laid Sportacus down in the chair, and snuggled down with him.

“I should have used for the kids to get you to be lazy with me ages ago.” He pulled the blanket up over them both. “This may have been my best scheme yet.”

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's right, this was all a Robbie plan to get Sportacus to be lazy. Talk about dedication.


End file.
